The Chaos In Me
by Writerandreader
Summary: Dating the friend of a werewolf means a painful relationship. When the relationship ends abruplty, Stiles feels abandoned and left out. Will his friendship with Sophia remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

I was asleep, deeply asleep, under millions of blankets that morning. I wanted to sleep in. I didn't want to see _him_ at all today. It had only been two days since I'd broken up with Stiles. I missed him. But I couldn't let him know that.

My phone woke me up from the amazing sleep. It started blaring some stupid, overly-catchy, pop song at full volume.

I groaned and pulled the phone up to my face. I looked at the name through blurry, half asleep eyes. I sighed. Stiles. I threw the phone down to my feet and tried getting back to sleep. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Not at all.

He called. Again.

I grabbed the phone and answered it this time, fully ready to blow up at him. Why couldn't he just leave me alone. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, hey, baby."

I groaned. "What do you want?" Why did he have to call me baby? I wasn't a newborn and I wasn't dating him. He had no reason to call me weird names.

"Do you want a ride to school?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll drive myself."

"Sophia, can't I just take you... today? I've driven you for the past two months. It's... weird not doing routine things."

I ran a hand through my knotted hair. "Did you really have to wake me up?"

He laughed. "I thought you'd be up."

"I was trying to sleep in. It's a Monday and I really don't want to go to school."

"Wouldn't your mom take you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Let me pick you up, please." He begged.

"Stiles, no. I don't want to ride with you."

"Why not?"

"It's... I just don't want to, okay?" I said, looking down at the blankets. I hated hurting his feelings but I had to. He flirted heavily with other girls while we were dating. I don't just forgive guys for that.

"Soph, I just want to talk. Give me just that much."

I sighed and got to my feet to get ready. "Give me fifteen minutes to get dressed." I hung up and went to get dressed.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in my best jeans, a simple gray tee, and my moccasin shoes. I ran a hand through my hair as I slid my phone into my back pocket.

I walked downstairs, expecting to see Stiles sitting on my couch.

"Sophia?" My mom called quietly from the kitchen.

I bit my lip and walked in. "yeah?"

"Someone called for you named Scott. He said he wanted you to pick him up before school. He said you two needed to talk."

"Oh, thanks." I mumbled, catching a glimpse at the clock. If Stiles didn't hurry up, we'd be late. I wasn't even sure we had time to pick up Scott at all. "I really have to go. Love you!" I left quickly. If I didn't, I'd be sucked into my mom's annoying chatter about something pointless and boring. I loved her and all but she wasn't a people person. She didn't know how to talk to anyone the right way. She was too quiet and shy. Unlike me.

I walked outside into the warm, spring air and Stiles pulled up ten seconds later in his blue Jeep. I sighed, thinking that this should be over soon, and got in the passenger side. "We have to pick up Scott."

"He called you, too?" He asked, looking over at me.

I avoided his eyes, looking down at my hands. "Yeah. Sometime this morning. Probably the same time you did."

He drove off, heading towards Scott's house. "I'm sorry I woke you this morning."

"I wasn't planning on coming to school at all." I mumbled sadly. I didn't want any kind of confrontation with Stiles. It was too early. I needed more time away from him.

"Why not?" He asked, throwing me away from my thoughts.

I sighed and decided to tell him the truth. I loved him at one point. If he wanted to be friends, I could work at it. I guess. "I didn't really want to see you after..." After I broke up with him Saturday.

His expression saddened deeply and he looked upset. I honestly felt bad but he wanted to know. "I can understand you being upset about that."

I finally looked over at him, seeing what I loved so much about him. He was wearing my favorite gray jacket and the jeans that made his butt look cute. I gave him a light smile since it was impossible not to when I was around him. "I was."

He drove up Scott's driveway and I sighed. We weren't going to get our private time to talk. Now that I think about it, I really, really wanted that time.

"Soph?"

"Yeah?" I asked, running a hand through my dark hair.

"Do you ever think we could... get back together?" He asked in a soft voice.

I climbed into the backseat as the door opened, not having any more personal time left. My heart shattered inside of me. _Now _was the time we aren't allowed to be alone? Perfect timing, Scott. I move right up behind Stiles' shoulder and smiled unwillingly. "Maybe."

"Maybe what?" Scott asked as he shut the door, looking from both of us. Scott didn't know that Stiles and I had broken up. I didn't tell him at all. It seemed too... earlier. I guess. I just wasn't ready to admit that I wasn't dating Stiles anymore.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

Scott turned his head and nodded at me. "Hey."

I leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest. All I got was a hey? Seriously? "Is there a good reason for why you called me?"

"And me?" Stiles added grouchily.

Scott sighed, looking uncomfortable. "Derek came over last night."

"Did you let him in?" Stiles asked, getting a little panicked.

"I-I didn't have a choice. He came through the window. He's scary enough as it is."

"Are you saying that because he's the alpha or because you're a baby?" I asked, not sign of humor in my voice at all. I was being serious.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Neither. But-"

"Stick up for yourself." Stiles said, giving Scott a slight shove. "You're a werewolf, Scott. Don't be so pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic!" He yelled, getting uncomfortable.

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, getting a smile of approval from Stiles and a look of irritation from Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

"Do you remember what we were talking about in your car this morning?" I asked Stiles, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah. Scott was talking about Derek showing up at his house."

I rolled my eyes. "No, before he got in the car. Like _right_ before."

Stiles thought for a moment and, somehow, remembered. "You said maybe."

I turned to look at him and fell into his warm, brown eyes. "You remembered that from this morning?"

He nodded. "Of course I do."

I shut my locker softly. I hated to admit to him so early that I'd give him a second chance. "I still think it's a little too early, Stiles."

He moved closer to me and took my free hand. "I know I messed up, Soph. But I want you to give me a second chance, please."

I didn't pull away though my broken heart was screaming for me to walk away. I didn't know what to say.

"Please." He whispered softly.

I dropped his hand and hugged him before he could get to upset. I hid my face in his shoulder to hide my tears. I couldn't tell him that everything was fine between us. Because it wasn't, at least not to me. He cheated on me. I didn't forgive people that easily. "I'm sorry, Stiles. It's just... too early."

"But you'll give me another chance?"

I sniffed and took his hand again. "I guess so."

He smiled a little, wiping my tears away with his fingers.

I pressed my forehead to his chest and sighed. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"You cheated on me with Bethany." I mumbled, more tears falling down my cheeks silently.

He pushed me back so he could look into my eyes. "I didn't, Soph. She wanted em to, I swear, but I didn't. Ask Scott, I'd never cheat on you."

"He's your friend. He has to say that."

He wiped my cheeks again and kissed me softly.

I cringed and hid my face back in his chest. It felt so different now. I don't know why. I just wasn't used to it. It scared me that in such a short amount of time, we became so foreign to each other. "Stiles? Will you walk me to class?"

He smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Drawing in my English notebook was the only thing that occupied me at the moment. The students around my whispered to each other loudly, not caring that the teacher could easily hear them. Once in a while, a kid would look back at me.<p>

I tried ignoring it but by the fifth kid, I'd had enough. What the hell was so interesting about me?

"Did you hear that Stiles broke up with her?" One kid asked. In all honesty, I didn't even know him. And we had English for over a semester now. Pathetic, I know.

"No, she broke up with him cause he had sex with Jesse Hamilton." A girl whispered.

I gritted my teeth and nearly snapped the pen in my fingers. I had had enough. "Nothing happened between Stiles and I, okay? Just drop it."

The teacher looked up from his desk and sighed. "Sophia."

I practically threw my pen at my desk as I walked to the front of the room. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

The teacher nodded. "One more outburst and I'll be sending you the principle's office, understood?"

I nodded and held in the urge to roll my eyes. What the hell?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

"I'm busy, Stiles." I said, sighing. I looked down at my dirty shoes, still dirty from the year before.

"Please, Soph? I'll stay out of your way." He begged, sounding really pathetic.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Scott. "I'm not even home right now."

"Where are you then?"

"I'm with Scott." I said, wishing Stiles would stop bugging me already.

"Okay... then I'll come to his house."

"We're not at his house." I said quickly, looking out the window. The trees flew by, still not filled with leaves. It looked pretty though I hated it. It was always too cold for me.

"Where are you?" He asked again, sounding worried.

I sighed and looked at Scott. "Do you want to deal with him?"

Scott chuckled and took my cell. "What do you want, Stiles?"

…

"No, I won't. You can stay home for once." He said sternly. It was hard being the bigger person in a friendship. But some things needed done

…

"I said no." I laughed. Typical Stiles.

…

"I'm sorry, Stiles. We'll be done in two or three hours, promise. We'll swing by your house then."

…

"Bye." Scott handed my phone back to me, rolling his eyes.

I took the phone and laid my head back on the seat. "Stiles..."

"Soph?" He asked, interrupting whatever I thought of saying next.

"Yeah?" I said, sighing.

"Promise me you aren't doing anything with Scott." He said softly.

"Stiles, you know-" I started. He knew I never dared do anything with his friends. Especially Scott. I'd never do that.

"Please." He begged softly.

I rolled my eyes. Why would he ever think I'd do that? I wouldn't do that to him. Scott wasn't even my type, not even close. I wasn't into the whole 'werewolf' thing. "I promise, Stiles."

He was quiet for a couple of heart beats. Then he spoke again. "I sound really desperate, don't I?"

"Just a little." I admitted. He was being more than a little desperate.

He chuckled. "I guess I should let you go."

"Doesn't matter to me." I said, shrugging.

"See you later, then?"

"Yeah. See you." I mumbled then an idea hit me. "Stiles, wait."

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "Make my bed for me."

It took him a while to understand what I was saying. "You're staying?"

I laughed. I always stayed with Stiles. We never did anything. But it was fun to just camp out with him. In the summer, we'd camp out in his backyard and he'd make a fire. Mostly with help from his dad. "Yes, I am."

"See you."

"Bye." I said softly. It was so hard for me to be mean to Stiles. It was unbearable for me to break up with him. But I had to. I mean, he was cheating on me. No way could I just ignore it and pretend like everything was fine. It wasn't.

It broke my heart when he cheated on me that day. I didn't know if I could ever forgive him. I wouldn't forget. Ever.

* * *

><p>"What were you and Scott doing?" Stiles asked me as he piled chips into his mouth.<p>

I shrugged, taking a big bite of my pizza. If I told him, Scott would be pissed.

He looked over at me sweetly. "You can tell me, Soph. You know I'm good with secrets." He was. I told him once that I liked him and he never told anyone. Not until we started dating, of course.

"I know. But I can't tell you this." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Why not?" He asked, frowning.

I looked over at him and sighed. "I just can't."

He took my hand in his and looked at me closely. "Did something happen between you and-"

"Nothing happened, Stiles." I said loudly. I was getting irritated. Mostly with myself. Why was I even here? We weren't even dating anymore.

Stiles stroked my cheek, wiping tears away. I didn't even notice until then that I was crying. "Soph, what's wrong?"

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it."

He hugged me, dropping my hand. "Why did we have to break up, Soph?"

That made me cry harder. He didn't know. Seriously? It was all his fault. He knew it. "You cheated on me!"

He pulled back and looked at me, deeply confused. "What? No, I didn't-"

"Don't even try that, Stiles. I know what happened." I said, pushing myself away from him.

Stiles still had no idea what was going on. How could he be so stupid? "I don't. So tell me."

I gaped at him. "Seriously? Gosh, Stiles, I don't even know why we're still friends." I got to my feet and grabbed my purse from the floor. "It's one thing to have sex with Jesse Hamilton, but it's another thing not to be man enough to tell your own girlfriend." I rushed out of his room, tears in my eyes, and didn't care where I went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

Scott pulled up in his car and rolled down the window. "Hey, get in."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "I don't need a ride, Scott."

"You look like you need more than I ride, Soph." He pointed out, seeing the tears on my cheeks.

I looked over at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I had to pick up something." He said, not giving any more details.

"Seriously-" I started, getting upset. Why the hell would he say that? And _picking me up_? That was ridiculous.

"It's not you." He said, laughing. "Just get in."

I sighed and got in the passenger side. "Look, I'm here. What more do you want from me?"

Scott locked the doors and started driving. What? I was going to escape now? Why the hell did he lock the doors? "What happened with you and Stiles?"

"What do you mean?" I asked harshly.

"I saw you run out of his house in tears. You never do that." He said, shrugging.

I looked out the window and sighed. "This isn't like any of the other times I was with him."

"What happened with you two?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. He was cute, in a little boy kind of way. He wasn't really the type of boy I would date, Stiles was. But it was clear that Stiles and I wouldn't be dating for a while. I made that clear.

I sighed. I hated talking about it, it made me feel worse than I caused myself. I knew I'd have to tell Scott. I'd have to tell the truth. But did I have to do it now? "He cheated on me, Scott. And he acted like he didn't do a thing."

"I hate to tell you this, Soph-" He started with a sigh. What was he going to tell me?

"Hate to tell me what?" I interrupted, wishing he'd continue talking. Oh wait, _I_ interrupted. Oops.

"Sophia, Stiles never had sex with anyone." He said quickly, thinking I'd interrupt him again.

"H-he didn't?" I asked softly. What was I thinking? How could I be so stupid? Stiles loved me, he cared for me more than anyone, and I couldn't see that? I was stupid, I was selfish. He'd never take me back now. But I deserved it.

Scott shook his head and stopped at the red light. "Stiles isn't that stupid."

I hid my face in my hands, tears falling onto my hands. What was wrong with me?

Scott took one of my hands. "Sophia, do you want me to take you back to Stiles'?"

I shook my head and looked up at him. "I just want to take everything back. Why didn't he tell me it wasn't true?"

"Stiles didn't know that the rumor got to you." He said, driving again, looking away from me.

"Didn't he get the hint when I broke up with him?" I mumbled to myself.

"Stiles isn't exactly the brightest kid around, Soph." He said, smiling a little. He was right. Stiles wasn't very bright. But that's what I always loved about him.

I looked over at him. "I broke up with him because some stupid idiot couldn't shut their mouth. Damn it, I'm so stupid."

"You aren't stupid." Scott said, rolling his eyes.

I pulled my arm back and crossed them over my chest. "I feel like it. He's never going to forgive me, Scott." And why should he? I screwed up. It was Stiles' fault at all. It was mine, it always was. He had every right not to forgive me. He could just move on and forget about me.

"I know him a lot better than you do, Soph, and we both know he can't stay away forever."

"So when I'm old and ugly, he'll finally accept my apology? That's not what I wanted-" I said, tears pouring down my cheeks. I didn't like admitting that I was wrong. But I was. It seemed like I'd be screwing up more. I had that stupid feeling.

Scott laughed and stopped the car. "You're really slow, Soph."

"What-Damn it, Scott!" I yelled, seeing that we were outside of Stiles' house. Again.

He got out and walked over to the passenger side. He leaned against the door, waiting for me to get out. "I have the keys, Sophia. You can't hi-jack the car."

"I could hot-wire it." I threatened, unbuckling my seat belt. I didn't make a move to get out. I didn't want to. I wasn't going to. Not today.

"You know how to do that?" He asked, looking in at me.

I nodded. My father was great with cars. He knew how to do everything. He taught me how when I was in seventh grade in case something ever happened to me. It came in great use when I couldn't find my keys. Or now, for instance.

Scott opened the door. "You have to show me how."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Take me home and I will."

"Sophia, just get out of the car." He said, getting annoyed. So _now_ he really cared?

I laughed. "So now _you're_ going to get all bossy on me?" That wasn't really like Scott. He tried not to get too pissed. Scott being too mad meant someone would get hurt. And when Stiles and I were only human, it was for the best.

"Yeah. Because you're getting on my nerves. Both of you. I'm not a freaking couples' counselor" He said, grabbing my hand and yanking me from the car.

I gritted my teeth and shook him off. "Scott, if you weren't freakishly inhuman, I'd kick your ass right now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

He laughed and led me up to the door. He knocked twice before Stiles' mom came to the door.

"Are you here for Stiles?" She asked, running a hand through her brown hair. It was kind of weird to see her. I never really did since she worked all the time. Even his dad I never really saw often.

Scott smiled a friendly smile. "Yeah. Is he up in his room?"

"Go on up. Do you want anything-"

"No, thanks. I can't stay to long." Scott said, already guiding me up the steps. He led me to Stiles' room where he knocked.

Stiles saw me the second the door was open, his smile disappearing. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. He looked away and stepped back to let us in.

I pushed Scott's hand away and walked in. It was still the same-of course- as when I was last there, less than an hour ago.

"I thought when a person got mad at someone, they stayed away." Stiles said, shutting his door.

I sat down on his bed and shrugged. "Scott kidnapped me."

"Why?" He asked, looking over at Scott. He smiled a little.

Scott shrugged and crashed in the computer chair. "I had to do what was necessary."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't necessary. Not at all.

"I always knew it was hard for you to get girls but kidnapping? Someone's desperate." Stiles said, laughing.

"Didn't you have somewhere to be, Scott?" I urged, trying to get more alone time with Stiles. Since I was here, I might as well talk to him. And having Scott here wasn't helping.

"Oh, right." He mumbled, getting to his feet. "This was fun but I have to go."

Things got very awkward then. Stiles stuffed his hands in his pockets and sat down at the computer.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked at Stiles, trying to be serious. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"Why would you think that I'd cheat on you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing a little.

I held my breath, tears filling my eyes. I felt so stupid. He'd never take me back now. I just knew it. And it hurt to think about it. "I just-I hated to think that you'd chose someone over me."

He sighed and met my eyes, holding my gaze. "I'd never chose to be with anyone over you, Soph."

"Scott explained everything when he kidnapped me." I mumbled, looking away. How was I going to explain everything else? I broke up with him because I was jealous that he'd chose someone over me. How stupid could I be? It was obvious that he loved me, more than anything. And I was too stupid to see that.

Stiles was quiet. He had every right not to want to talk to me. I wouldn't talk to me either. But I so desperately wished he would. "That's why you broke up with me, isn't it?"

I nodded, unable to speak anymore. Tears filled my eyes and spilled over, my throat swelling up. I had every right to cry, every right to hate myself. I deserved to feel awful about myself. It was all my fault.

He walked over to me and sat down right beside me, pulling me into his arms.

I didn't care that he probably hated me. I didn't care that I screwed everything up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his chest.

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me, releasing every painful feeling he had felt these past few days. His lips were soft on mine yet he put a lot of force into the kiss. I loved it.

Suddenly his phone started ringing, playing some upbeat, pop song I didn't know. We both jumped and he reached back behind him to get it.

Scott was calling. Damn it, I was going to kill him.

"Scott, what do you-" He started on speaker phone though Scott interrupted him.

"Stiles, shut up. We have a problem." Scott said urgently. He sounded freaked. Like he was in a haunted house, at dark, on Halloween, with Michael Meyers and Jason chasing him.

"What do you mean? What kind of problem?" Stiles asked, not knowing what was going on. I didn't either. What would make Scott so freaked?

"Something's wrong with Derek."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

"You can't go with me, Soph." Stiles said softly.

I looked away from his eyes, tears filling mine. It was hard to see anything. "I just want to help."

He kissed me softly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"What if you get hurt?" I pointed out. It wasn't fair. I wanted to go. I could help, couldn't I?

Stiles smiled at me, trying to reassure me. It wasn't working well. "I hang out with Scott all the time. I haven't been hurt once. I'll be fine, promise."

This time, I didn't trust him. He could get hurt. Derek wasn't okay, he wasn't Scott. Who knew how unstable he really was?

"Please." I pleaded one last time. He couldn't leave me. He just couldn't. Not after we had just made up. That would only make me more mad. I didn't need that.

Stiles stroked my cheek softly as he kissed me gently. "I'll drop you off at your house and go help Scott. Then I'll come see you when it's over, okay?"

That wasn't a good thing. That wasn't what I wanted. Just to sit around and worry? No, I couldn't do that.

I couldn't say anything more, anything to change his mind. It was over. I lost.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my tears finally falling out.

He hugged me back and I knew he felt bad. Good. "Soph, it's alright. I promise."

I shook my head against him. It wasn't alright. Didn't he know that?

"Soph, don't cry. You're too pretty to cry." He said softly, stroking my hair.

I shook my head. Trying to make me feel better wasn't working. Not even close.

He pulled back and looked down at me. "Come on."

I sighed and followed him out to my car.

* * *

><p><em>Scott<em>

I crept up to Derek slowly, not wanting to make any quick movements. That would really set him off.

"Derek? It's me, Scott."

He whimpered and hid his face in his paws. His whole body was shaking and I saw a patch of blood on his back leg. Something had hurt him... someone, maybe.

"I won't hurt you, Derek. I'm just here to help." I spoke softly. I got down on my knees and got a better look at the bleeding wound on his leg. It was a big gash in his thigh. His fur was sticky and red from the blood. It looked like it was already dried.

Derek whimpered again, a sad plead for help, and looked up at me through his dark eyes.

"Derek, you need to phase back." I said.

He rested his head on his paws and continued to look at me sadly.

I knew that look. "You can't... can you?"

Derek sighed through his nose and looked away. That was a no. If he could turn into a wolf, why couldn't he turn back?

"Scott McCall... how nice to see you." A woman said from behind me.

I swallowed hard and looked over my shoulder Allison. "I should have known you'd come for me."

Ever since her aunt was killed, she felt the need to take over. Even after she accepted me being a werewolf.

She laughed. "I didn't come for you, Scott. I came for the wolf inside of you. I figured if I could stop the transformations, freezing you as human or even wolf, we wouldn't have a problem in this town."

"That's never going to happen, Allison. Just give it up."

She stalked to my side and smiled down at Derek. "It's too bad he couldn't be a full human. He was cute."

My eyes widened. "You're saying he's a wolf? Forever?"

She rested her hand on my arm. "Yes, Scott."

I pulled away from her and started backtracking in my step. I tripped over something. I didn't look down to see what it was.

She frowned at me. "Scott? Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I thought you were a sweet, innocent girl, Allison. I was dead wrong."

She lifted a gun from her belt and held it right at my chest. "I didn't want to hurt you, Scott. I just wanted us to be normal. We can still be together."

"We can't, Allison. Not after you almost killed Derek. I won't forget anything that happened."

She stared at me for a long second before pulling the trigger. A tranquilizer shot itself into my chest, sending medicine all through my body.

"I still love you, Scott." She whispered and she stuck the gun back in its place. She placed her hands under my arms and drug me from the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

_Scott_

I woke up in a basement. I knew that much. Allison was injecting more serum into my veins, stopping the werewolf cells from meeting my human cells.

She smiled lightly at me when she saw me watching her. "I told you I wouldn't kill you. I meant that."

"I'd rather be dead than be with you again, Allison. You're nuts."

"I'm just trying to help everyone out here, Scott. What's so wrong with that?"

"Derek doesn't get to be himself anymore. He's an _animal_. That doesn't help _him_ at all." I pointed out. Didn't she know that what she was doing was wrong?

"His uncle killed my aunt. I saw it, Scott. Derek's dangerous. I couldn't have him around to hurt anyone else." She said with no emotion in her voice. It was all in the tears in her eyes. Tears that didn't fall.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

She sighed and turned away so I couldn't see her face. "I just want you to be normal. So _we_ can be normal."

"Love is supposed to be unconditional, Allison. That doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" I asked, feeling nauseous. Had she ever even loved me? When she found out I was a werewolf, nothing was wrong. Until now, I suppose.

"I loved you, Scott, even after I found out that you're a werewolf. When two people can be... people, it just makes things so much easier. On all of us."

"Please tell me you're not doing this for Kate."

"I'm getting revenge." She said, and walked back to me with another syringe. She stuck the needle in my wrist and squeezed the liquid out.

I didn't want to lie. Not now. But it seemed that was the only way I could get her to stop. I looked down at her, seeing the pain hidden in her eyes. "I still love you, Allison. I always have. Just because I'm half animal, half human doesn't mean I'd hurt you. I can control myself. Around you, around anyone. I haven't hurt anyone."

She walked back to the small table and stared down at the syringes. Only two left with serum in them. She grabbed the two and walked back to me. She avoided my eyes and didn't say a word. She injected one into my thigh, the other one into my side.

She pulled them both out quickly, dropped them on the table, and grabbed her bag from a chair by the doorway. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow. Get some sleep, Scott."

She flipped the lights out and left, her heels clicking every time she took a step.

* * *

><p><em>Sophia<em>

I wind was cold, blowing hard against my body. I shivered and stuffed my hands down deeper into my pockets.

I couldn't think of my plan when I was talking to Stiles. But it wouldn't have helped him anyway. He didn't know how the plan worked. And he would give himself up way to easily.

I knew exactly where Scott was. Scott and Derek even. It was only obvious once I thought about it and I knew that I couldn't tell Stiles. I wasn't planning on it.

No cars were in the driveway, good. I could get in easily. I snuck in and found the backyard. The basement wasn't far away.

I headed down, being quite as I walked. Who knew what would be down here? What if _she_ was down here?

I paused at the doorway and peeked in. It was a simple room that was gross, dirty, and horribly dusty. I didn't doubt that I'd get sick from this.

Scott was in there, tied to a part of the wall. And so was Allison.

I swallowed hard and hid against the side of the wall. She left the room, not even seeing me. I took that time to duck into the room.

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" Scott asked in a quite voice. He was freaked. I didn't blame him.

I sighed and walked to his side, trying to figure out how to get him down. "I figured you'd be here. Derek's been here before. It seemed like an obvious place."

"You talked to Derek?" He asked, confused.

I nodded. "A long time ago."

Allison muttered something to herself out in the hallway and we both froze.

Scott's eyes widened. "You have to hide."

"No duh!" I whispered loudly. Where was I supposed to hide? There wasn't anywhere to hide...

I ran to the table and hid under it, not being able to be caught easily. I held my hands over my mouth to shield the noise of my loud breathing. I couldn't help it. I was nervous.

Allison walked into the room and looked at Scott. She frowned and narrowed her eyes. "How did you get loose?"

Scott lied quickly. It was obvious he was nervous. "You didn't hold me down very strong."

She walked over to him and fixed the belts holding him down. She kissed him softly but froze mid-kiss. Oh, no.

Allison gritted her teeth and stepped away from Scott. "Someone's down here, Scott. You lied to me." With a surprise I didn't see coming, she started crying, tears flowing down her face. "Why would you lie to me?"

Scott sighed, making it seem like he was telling her the truth. "I only want to be here with you, Allison. Even if someone was, couldn't we just leave?"

"You aren't leaving, Scott, get that out of your head now." She growled. She turned and stalked _right to me_. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. She narrowed her eyes when she saw it was me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to free Scott. You shouldn't be hurting him like this." I said softly. I was scared. Horribly scared. And I should have been. But I didn't want to be when Allison could so easily kill me.

She let go of me and walked back to Scott's side, reading the monitor with his heart rate. "Get out of here, Sophia. Don't make me hurt you."

"I'm not leaving until you let Scott go." I said, keeping a fairly big distance between myself and Allison. I didn't care if I knew her all too well. I wasn't taking my chances.

"Sophia, I said leave." She said, her teeth gritted together tightly. She was getting mad. Tears were filling up her eyes.

I took a step back and swallowed hard. "Let Scott go and I'll leave."

"I'm not letting you take him from me." She said, walking to his side. She took his hand and kissed him softly. She was possessive over him. When had she become that way?

I sighed, getting mad, and shut my eyes. "Why would you think I like Scott? I don't. I never have."

"He's staying here, Sophia." She said firmly. "Just until the full moon. I-I want to make sure he made the transformation."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8**

"Transformation?" Scott and I both asked at once. Scott was freaked out, I was just plain confused. But if I was Scott, I'd be begging Allison to stop.

"I want him to be normal so _we_ can be normal. I only want what's best for him." She said, looking up at Scott.

"You're hurting him, Allison. He could die from this." I said softly.

She turned to look at me so quick I thought her neck would have snapped. "I am not! I would never hurt him."

"He's in pain, Allison. From you."

She shook her head back and forth, tears in her eyes. "I'm not hurting him!"

"Stop it, Allison." Scott growled, looking down at her darkly.

She sniffed and wiped her cheek. She looked back at him with a scary expression on her face. "How would you know pain? Nothing bad's ever happened to you."

I took a step back. _Now_ I was scared. "W-what are you t-talking about?"

She let go of Scott and moved towards me, making slithering movements. "Your parents never told you the truth, did they?"

I swallowed hard. What was she talking about? My parents always told me the truth. "Allison, I don't-"

"You were adopted, Sophia."

I shook my head, crying now. "No, I-I'm not."

She moved towards me, reaching a hand out to me. Shaking, I continued to move back until I hit the wall behind me. I gasped.

Allison stopped me from running from her by holding my shoulder against the wall. "My aunt was your mom. Derek killed her. I'm only getting even. Don't you want to do the same?"

"S-she's d-dead?" Was all I could manage to whisper. I was finally beginning to grasp everything. I was adopted. My real mom was dead. How was that even possible?

Allison wiped my cheek softly. "I know it's a lot to take in. I wish you didn't have to find out this way."

"Leave her alone, Allison. You've got your torturing in. You got what you wanted." Scott said, trying to break the bonds on his wrists.

"No, I didn't!" She yelled, making me jump.

"Take me." I whispered, shutting my eyes. "Just let Scott go."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sophia. It doesn't work that way."

"Please." I whispered, my voice barely audible. "My mom would've wanted my help."

Allison took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. "I need him to stay here until the full moon. I need to make sure he's fully changed."

"Into what?" I asked softly.

She ignored my question and walked me to a simple chair beside Scott. She pushed me back into the chair and tied the belt around my waist. She bound it together in the back of the chair then she moved on to my arms. She tied down my arms and legs before walking over to Scott.

"Will you stay if I let you go?" She asked, stroking his cheek.

"I'm not leaving without Sophia." He said, watching me instead of Allison.

She untied Scott and he fell to the floor about a foot. She helped him to his feet and kissed him softly. "I want you back, Scott. I still love you."

He took a step back from her. "I don't know if I can still love you, Allison. I can't trust you."

She looked so hurt. Like he had slapped her. "Scott, please. Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Allison. I can't go back." He said softly. He kissed her forehead softly before walking to my side.

She stood there for a few minutes, crying. What was she thinking? Was she going to hurt Scott? Hurt us both?

She ran a hand through her hair before she left the room. She closed the door behind her and locked the door.

I looked up at Scott. "Derek's not human anymore, is he?"

Scott shook his head and swallowed hard. "I don't know what she did to me. I'm not even sure if I'll be human tomorrow morning."

"You don't even know what she gave you?" I asked, watching him free my hands.

"She's knows what she's doing and how to do it. She's unpredictable."

There wasn't much time before the sun set, I knew that much. So that meant there wasn't much time before Scott either lost all ability of becoming a wolf or he'd never say a word again. That must have been horribly scary to him.

Once I was completely free, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and sighed in relief. I had one bar. At least I could make a quick call.

I dialed Stiles' number quickly, getting ancy when he didn't pick up for the first three rings.

"Sophia, what is it?" He asked, a little annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the attitude. "I found Scott."

"You-Wait, I thought I told you to stay out of it." He said. I could hear his breathing picking up. What was he doing now?

"You did." I agreed. "But since you did such a bad job stopping me and finding Scott, I did your job instead."

"Where are you?" He asked, the car engine starting in the background.

"We're in the basement of Allison's house. Just-be careful when you get here. She's not exactly stable." I said, mumbling the last part.

"Anything else I need to be warned of?" He asked in a rush.

I thought for a second. Should I tell him about Scott or just wait? It was his best friend, I knew that. But what if Stiles didn't handle it well and something bad happened to him? I wasn't going to risk his safety. "No, not yet. Just get here."

"I'm on my way." He said before shutting his phone off. That was when my phone told me all connection was blocked. Perfect timing.

I looked back at Scott. "Your best friend is horrible at finding people."

Even tensed up and freaked out, Scott laughed. "He's trying. There's still credit to give."

I nodded and sat down beside him. I was suddenly so tired. I leaned against his side and it wasn't long before I was asleep, snoring lightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9**

I rolled onto my side and yawned. How early could it possibly be? I stretched out my arm and heard someone laugh.

I blinked my eyes open and saw Stiles watching me.

"Hey." He said, brushing my hair away from my face.

I yawned again. "How's Scott?"

"Human but I'm fine." Someone said from the other end of the couch.

I sat up and saw Scott sitting on my feet. "You're sitting on me, why?"

He smiled and got up. "You were asleep. Practically dead to the world."

I ran a hand through my hair, still half a sleep. It took a lot to wake me up. I moved over to make room for him and pulled my legs under me. "Is that something else you can't do?"

He rolled his eyes and sat back down beside me. "Hey, I'm still trying to deal with that."

Stiles laughed.

"What?" I asked, looking down at him. He wasn't getting off the hook so easily. If I was going to pick on Scott, I'd pick on Stiles, too.

"Name something he can't do." He said, nodding to Scott.

I rolled my eyes, thinking of a million things. Stupid things, but still. "He can't hot-wire a car."

"And you can?" He asked, confused. He didn't know. Of course he didn't. I hadn't told him about that.

"Yes, I can. And you better be glad I went and apologized to you. I could've stole Scott's car easily and left." I pointed out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Someone's grumpy when they wake up." Scott mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "So you decided to threaten me when you can't defend yourself? Real smart, Scott."

"I can still win, Sophia. I don't have to be a werewolf to have that advantage." He said.

"You're so weak Stiles could beat you up." I said, not able to control my laughter. Everyone knew Stiles wasn't a fighter. At least, not a fist fighter. And it was obvious Scott was a better fighter.

Scott laughed. "I'm not _that_ weak, Sophia."

Stiles sighed. "Since when did we start ragging on me? I'm not the only being annoying."

"Oh, really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I didn't think he was annoying. He never bothered me. But picking on him was so much more fun that I thought it would be.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pointed to his lips. "Keep that up and your lips won't be seeing these for a few weeks."

I moved closer to Stiles and my hand laid itself gently against his soft jaw line. I pressed my lips to his softly, ignoring the sigh from Scott. "Go ahead and try."

He was breathing heavy against my face. He smiled. "I'd rather not." He leaned into me and kissed me, heavier and deeper than before.

Scott sighed, again, and got up. "If you're gonna do the nasty, at least give me a warning."

I smiled against Stiles' lips.

Scott definitely had his moments.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this story.<strong>

**No sequel, no more chapters. Sorry but that's life.**

**Thanks for reviewing :)**


End file.
